Heero Meets Zero
by Cindre
Summary: Gundam Wing x Megami Kouhosei crossover, HeeroZero pairing, just a good ole PWP.


Series: Gundam Wing / Megami Kouhosei  
Title: Heero Meets Zero  
Written: 14 March 2002  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Heero Yuy x Zero Enna  
Words: 687  
Warnings: PWP, Lemon.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Let's just say when they met, they liked each other. 

Heero pressed Zero against the door as they kissed, one of his hands leaving Zero's waist momentarily to grope around for the seemingly small button which opened the door. His fingers slid over the wall until he found the small round protrusion and he pressed it, making the door slide open. Zero gasped against Heero's lips as the door gave way behind him and he almost fell backward had it not been for Heero's strong hold on his waist. They stumbled over each other, their lips never breaking contact as they moved to the bed.

The two fell onto it with Heero on top, both of their legs hanging slightly over the bed. Heero and Zero moaned into each other's mouths as Zero's hips thrust forward into Heero's and their erections made contact through the fabric of each other's pants. Heero returned the thrust, grinding their hips and erections together and heightening the level of their moans. Heero's hand moved down to Zero's pants, slipping under the fabric and he rubbed Zero's erection through his boxers. This caused Zero to throw his head back and give a strangled moan as he thrust his hips forward into Heero's hand. Heero kissed him again and proceeded to undress the squirming hot boy underneath him.

Once free of his own restrictions he straddled Zero's crotch and leaned over him, kissing him again while he ground their now-bare erections together. Zero gasped at first contact of skin-on-skin and his hips jumped forward in response to the wonderful pleasurable friction his erection was gaining. Heero left him temporarily to fetch the lube from the nightstand beside the bed. Zero panted, wanting nothing more than for Heero to touch him like he had been doing. Heero quickly and clumsily unscrewed the cap on the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers and spreading it. He put it down to crawl back over to Zero and kiss him again, settling himself between his parted legs. As Heero slid the first finger into Zero he gasped at the boy's tightness, briefly wondering if he had ever done what they were about to do before, then slid the second finger in slowly. Zero's face contorted with expressions of pleasure and pain, and sounds of such spilled from his mouth to match his expressions.

Heero smiled as Zero's back arced and he gasped and moaned loudly as he moved his fingers slightly to the left. He rubbed around in circles at that spot for a few moments, Zero looking like he was going to cum any second, his fists clutching fistfuls of the sheets around him and his eyes tightly closed as he breathed loud moans and pants. He pulled his fingers out slowly and grabbed the lube, squeezing the rest of the tube onto his cock and spreading it all over it. He leaned over Zero and took his mouth in another fiery hot kiss as he positioned his cock at Zero's hole and gently thrust forward, setting himself about 2 inches inside. Zero whimpered against Heero's lips as Heero pushed further into him, the further he went the more the signs of pain were evident. But Heero began to thrust in and out slowly and gently, and soon he had Zero at his mercy. Hitting his prostate with every thrust, Heero thrust harder and harder into Zero's tight ass, Zero thrusting up toward him even as he locked his legs around Heero's waist, gasping out moans and whimpers and mewls while he writhed on the bed, mercilessly being pound into by Heero's hard cock. Heero put his hands on Zero's now-outstretched arms, pinning his wrists to the mattress and supporting his own weight as he bucked. This new position sent Zero careening to oblivion in pleasure, throwing him spiraling into orgasm. His cum flowed from his cock and he moaned Heero's name loudly, his ass clamping down on Heero's cock, making Heero spill his hot semen inside of him with a passionate "Nn." Heero collapsed on top of Zero, both spent. Zero brushed the bangs from Heero's eyes and whispered. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
